detrendsettersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gym Rat
Gym Rats are gigantic anthropomorphic rats characterized by their love of gyms, muscles, and protein. While not initially muscular, long hours spent exercising, along with a copious amount of steroids, turns most gym rats into extremely powerful and muscular creatures. While no one is quite sure what the default temperament of the gym rat is, the overly masculine attitude of the gym rat community, along with the bouts of rage brought on by steroid use, means that most gym rats are prone to anger. In general, they should be avoided. Origins and the All-Buff Unlike many humanoids, gym rats have a very specific and nuanced creation myth they call the myth of The All-Buff. The All-Buff is the generally accepted deity of gym rats, and represents the levels of dedication to body building that all gym rats aspire to. It starts off with the All-Buff being a fairly normal person. It's uncertain if he's human, or some other race from which the gym rat derives. The story goes that the All-Buff lives in a village where everyone is extremely strong and muscled, except the All-Buff, who has gone through much of his life as a scrawny wimp. He is teased relentlessly for his uselessness, and is never given any chores to do in the town. Feeling useless, the All-Buff goes to one of his villages many gyms and starts exercising on the bench press. The All-Buff is fueled by the frustration of being picked on and begins to exercise harder and longer than he ever thought possible. He continues to exercise all day. Night falls, and he continues to use the bench press. The sun rises again, and he is still using the bench press. This goes on for another day, and then another. There is speak throughout the town, that the weakest citizen is slowly becoming stronger than any of them. Fairly soon, the all-buff becomes an attraction for his peers, who sit and watch his dedication to muscle. Once they start to feed and water him, there is nothing to stop the All-Buff from exercising constantly. The muscles the All-Buff have developed eventually prevent him from feeling the effects of hunger, thirst, or old age, and the villagers forget about him. After finally going above and beyond what they asked of him, the All-Buff is forgotten. The anger drives him further than ever before. He doubles the weight, but it is not enough. He triples the weight, quadruples it, but it is never enough. His dedication becomes so intense that he is not even bothered by the rats that bite at his flesh. The rats themselves grow stronger and bigger, and eventually the All-Buff has created the first gym rats through feeding them his flesh. When their bites become too much, the All-Buff loses too much blood, and begins to die. The last thing he says to the gym rats before fading is "just one more." Some iterations of the story include the gym rats destroying the village in a giant raid, but every version gives the same lesson to young gym rats, which is that their strength ultimately comes from anger. While it is generally accepted as myth outside of the gym rat community, recent studies have shown that their may be some elements of truth to it. There are no recorded or colloquial sightings of gym rats before the 1950s, and genetically, most gym rats can be traced to a small nook of San Francisco with a peculiarly high amount of gym rats. San Francisco certainly isn't a small town, but several other monsters have been known to have started in the city, making the All-Buff myth oddly credible. Behaviour Most people who encounter gym rats describe them as being "sorta assholes." This behaviour can generally be attributed to the gym rat's excessive pride in their muscles, and their lack of self awareness. Gym rats are known to commit criminal acts frequently, but the severity of the acts is rarely more than theft, and in almost all cases is easily preventable. If anyone does find themselves in the path of an angry gym rat, the best way to diffuse the situation is by giving them what they want. Gym rats rarely have any desires beyond their most basic needs, and while they are at times driven by sexuality, gym rats genitals are barely functional due to steroid use. Gym rats are nocturnal creatures that sleep during the day and go out at night to exercise. The gym rat will take at most two days out of their schedule to rest their muscles and have them repair, but these days are rarely spent at rest. Relaxing gym rats can be found searching for food to eat during their days of exercise, or "socializing" by walking down the sidewalk at night, showing off their muscles. Gender does not seem to have any effect on the morphology of behaviour of the gym rat, outside of the reproductive system. Diet The diet of the gym rat is defined by one word: protein. Anything that contains high amounts of protein is consumed by gym rats without discrimination. Their gullibility to protein makes gym rats notoriously easy to catch, manipulate, or even exterminate. Because an only-protein diet lacks many important vitamins and minerals, many gym rats die of malnutrition by the time the reach their early 30s. A change of diet would easily increase the average lifespan of the common gym rat by fifty years, making it comparable to a normal human. There are some gym rats that have realized this and have lived to their 60s, but the lack of gym rats before 1950 means that there is no conclusive proof of the gym rats possible lifespan. Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid